1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a memory chip, a memory system and a method of operating the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a memory system including a plurality of memory chips and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a device that can electrically erase and program data, and retain data even when power is turned off. A non-volatile memory device includes a flash memory chip and an adjustable resistant memory device. In general, flash memory chips are classified as NOR flash memories and NAND flash memories. NOR flash memories are provided with a structure having memory cells each independently connected to a bit line and a word line. Accordingly, NOR flash memories have superior random access time.
A NAND flash memory has a plurality of memory cells connected in series. Such a structure is referred to as a cell string structure, and a single bit line contact is required for each cell string. Accordingly, NAND flash memories are superior in terms of the degree of integration. Due to the superior degree of integration, NAND flash memories are used as data storage devices in various equipment, such as MP3 Players, various memory cards and Solid State Drivers (SSDs).
In order to increase a data storage capacity, a memory system uses a plurality of memory chips. In such a multichip memory system, a plurality of memory chips are connected to a memory controller while sharing a data bus.